Sweetness's Baby Boy
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Sweetness and Xavier had a deal. It's times for Xavier to follow through with his part.


Title: Sweetness's Baby Boy

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Roll Bounce, 2005

Series: none

Pairings: Sweetness/Xavier, and Naomi/Xavier

Characters: Sweetness, Xavier Smith, Naomi Phillips, and Tori.

Summary: Sweetness and Xavier had a deal. It's times for Xavier to follow through with his part.

Disclaimer: Roll Bounce, 2005 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

 **Xavier Smith = 15  
**

 **Sweetness = 18**

* * *

"Going so soon?"

Xavier prides himself on not jumping, as Sweetness's voice fills the locker room. He grits his teeth thought until he can take a breath without wanting to scream until his voice is raw.

He knows why the other man is standing behind him but he's silently praying it wasn't for that reason.

His prays weren't answered.

Sweetness comes up beside him, curls a lazy arm around the top of his shoulders, his long fingers settling on his shoulder. "Why Xavier, it looks like you were going to leave without saying anything," Sweetness whispers. He's down his head down to take a sneak glance at the side of Xavier's face, "That's make ole Sweetness think you weren't going to keep up your end of the deal."

"I wasn't-", Xavier starts but he soon stops because they both know he was going to lie.

* * *

"Just give it up. You and your flowers boys will never win against Sweetness." Sweetness announces as he slid to a stop behind Xavier with his rollers behind him wearing smug looks.

His smile grew once he noticed that the rest of the boy's friends had left leaving him all alone.

Xavier growled as he shoved himself into Sweetness's face ignoring the glare he got from the rest of the Sweetwater Rollers, "Wanna bet? Or are you scared that you'll lose to some Garden Boys."

Something flashed in Sweetness's eyes and Xavier felt a cold shiver run over his spine as he watched. He didn't know what it was but it just made the air almost twice as heavy and thick as before. Sweetness's own rollers looked confused and slightly afraid of their leader's quick change.

Sweetness's smile turned from mocking to sinister as he licked his lips leaning down to lock eyes with Xavier, "Are you sure, you wanna make a bet against Sweetness, little X?"

He should have walked away, or took his words back but his ego was bruised and he wasn't about to be embarrassed yet again.

"Yeah" Xavier hissed, "If I win you leave the ring completely and leave Naomi alone."

"Deal. Now when I win-"

"No man keep that. I will win. Just know it's a deal." Xavier finished as he gathered his skates and towel before walking away.

He would regret that day.

* * *

"You weren't going to what?" Sweetness whispered. He smirked as Xavier flinched when Sweetness's hand tightens on his neck, nails digging into his skin hard enough to gather blood.

"What do you want Sweetness?" Xavier demanded as he turned his head slightly. Sweetness's hand curled to cradle the side of Xavier's face to pull his closer.

"I think you know what I want X." Sweetness stated as he moved closer.

Xavier couldn't help but stare into those dark brown eyes as the mint breath filled his nose, "I can't—Naomi—"

"No." Sweetness hissed.

"But Naomi—"

Xavier cried out as Sweetness moved quicker than his eyes could catch. The hand holding his face as now tight around his throat as he was slammed back against the wall. The other one drigging into Xavier's hip, "Let me tell you a little secret baby boy. If I can't have you none of these little girls will. Now you have two options, be mine or I'll take one of those little girls you care about. I mean there is always that little girl that glued to you and your flower boys side." Sweetness whispered as he kept his eyes locked with Xavier.

Xavier felt his heart quicken at the thought of putting Naomi or even Tori in danger. They didn't see the real Sweetness that Xavier saw but just the imagine he maintained around everyone. He couldn't let one of them be hurt because he wasn't strong enough to keep his word.

"What will it be?" Sweetness asked softly, a sadistic smile on his lips.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

Xavier looked up straighten up to his full height, squaring his shoulders. "Yes."

"Good boy." Sweetness whispered against Xavier's lips as he moved in pressing a soft kiss to his lips.


End file.
